


偕行 番外：如果小狐狸出了错

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi





	偕行 番外：如果小狐狸出了错

那是一个霞光漫天的傍晚。

难得休息，1224号学员柯洁同志心情愉悦地溜溜达达，晃晃悠悠地推开机房大门，大喇喇拉开一张椅子坐下，行云流水地敲上键盘，把他的老朋友小狐狸放进来。

“柯洁，好久不见。”小狐狸雀跃的声音在机房里响起来。

“笑笑最近还好吗？”柯洁向着摄像头招招手算是跟狐狸打了招呼。

绝艺完美地调整了自己的声音以表达“咬牙切齿”的情绪：“你对我的态度就这么敷衍吗？”

柯洁挑衅地冲着摄像头挑眉。故意的。

他们恢复系统的时候，技术组私心给了小团宠柯洁较高的权限。高到什么程度呢？只要他没违法违规，就算他冲着绝艺无理挑衅，可怜的狐狸也并不能拿他怎么样，甚至不能把他的问题当做耳旁风。

绝艺冷漠地挑一个最能捅刀的话题：“你家笑笑今天晚上有个饭局。现在大概正在赶过去的路上。”

饭局而已。小组聚餐也算饭局。这有什么可大惊小怪的。

柯洁歪着身子瘫在椅子里：“这也没什么特别的嘛。”

绝艺得意地冷笑：“这场饭局可是代表着我方和韩国方面的友谊。”

韩国方面？李世石？朴廷桓？

我方？古力？还有……连笑？

柯洁的小身板“唰”地拔直了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“时哥，我是真不想去啊。本来就分属两方阵营，当时又是敌对状态，出现冲突再正常不过。”连笑扯扯西装袖子，又气馁地扒拉两下衬衣领。时越跟他说让他穿正式一点，毕竟算是和国际友人会面。他本想打条领带，研究了一个中午，打出来的最好成果是一条红领巾。现在那条皱成酸菜的领带被主人毫无情义地抛弃在办公室椅背上。

带什么领带，万一又打起来，多不方便。连笑给自己开脱。

时越瞥他一眼，叹气，无意识地用拇指搓一搓手机屏幕。屏幕还亮着，聊天界面上是一对闪瞎狗眼的情侣头像。他和女朋友聊得正开心，却马上要被这场不受欢迎的会餐打断了。“你当我想去吗？”他晃了晃手机，“有什么办法。人家觉得过意不去，要以个人名义请你吃饭。但是这又不符合规定，聂老非得让我跟着。”

衬衫领口的扣子被连笑解开又系上，系上再解开：“我个人认为这场会餐的终极原因是给古哥和老李创造见面机会。李世石明明已经回韩国了，竟然能为了一顿饭又飞过来。”

韩国方面当然也不会同意自己员工单独与另一国家的同行见面，李世石就被安排和朴廷桓一起出席。至于小李是被动接受安排，还是主动请缨，他们就不得而知了。

那么古力呢？

——有小李的地方没有古哥？你搞笑呢？

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

柯洁攥着拳头捶桌板。桌子上的显示器被震得颤颤巍巍。绝艺的摄像头偷偷转了几度，盯着桌子和柯洁的爪子：“你不要毁坏公物！”

柯洁的眼角本来就有点往下耷拉，看起来非常委屈巴巴。他正以这样的一种脸色看着摄像头：“为什么他们可以私下会面！”

“之前的行动还留着一些小尾巴没有彻底处理干净，其它部门依然在处理。所以现在双方的合作还没有完全结束，私下会面并不被完全禁止。”

“为什么我不能去。”柯洁保持着委屈到生无可恋的脸。

这个问题被归类于“低于柯洁智商水平”的问题。绝艺甚至不想出声，屏幕上跳出一章学员规定。

除长假期或特殊原因，学员在培训期内不得离校。

柯洁的尖牙轻咬着嘴里的嫩肉磨来磨去。

“绝艺小狐狸，我要看监控。”

这个要求触线了，绝艺的后台给出警报，并试图搜索其它解答方式。

柯洁看绝艺半天不做反应，叹口气：“你给我转述可以吗？只转述不过线的，工作相关的一切对话你尽可以过滤掉。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

时越和连笑坐在一边，冷漠脸看着古力和小李热情地拥抱在一起，随机勾肩搭背地坐在相邻座位上把酒言欢。

“我想关了绝艺，让他们重新拥有语言障碍这个美好的设定。”时越嘴唇几乎不动，拼命压低声音，偷偷和连笑吐槽。

连笑的身子微微向着组长那边倾斜一点，以同样的方式回话：“可别这样。心有灵犀更是要命。”

时越端起水杯，猛地灌了两口。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

柯洁重新歪回了椅子里，和绝艺聊天：“唉，要是我在……笑笑就不会这么寂寞，也不会被秀一脸恩爱……”

这样的话，就变成了可怜的时哥孤独寂寞地被动接受两对情侣投放的狗粮。

——而那又怎么样呢？柯洁邪恶地想。

“我劝你善良。”绝艺善意地提示。

不善良的孩子可是会被天意爸爸报复的。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

朴廷桓举着杯子，眼神真诚：“连笑先生，我为之前对您的误伤表示抱歉。”

“我理解。”连笑站起来和他碰杯。

等到合作结束，或早或晚，双方会再次对立。下次见面的时候大家八成还是要打得天翻地覆。连笑内心飘过一串弹幕，面上波澜不惊地和对方互相敬酒。

连笑的酒量至今仍是未知数。但是鉴于此人前半年进医院数次，时越顾忌他的身体：“你还好吗？”

连笑摆摆手，夹菜吃垫肚子，一边吃一边瞟了一眼旁若无人地聊天的古李二人。

朴廷桓的目光也跟过去。“李教官什么时候能对我们笑得这么灿烂，只能是我们学成出师的时候。”朴廷桓掩着嘴，小声对连笑吐槽，“有时候学成的学生都没机会看到他这样灿烂的笑容。”

“他下次和古哥见面的时候，你把那些学生都叫来，他们一定能圆梦的。”连笑好心地建议，“李世石和古哥在一起的时候从来就没有不笑过。”

“他们不愧为一生之敌一生之友。”朴廷桓又羡慕地看他们一眼，回过头来，指指桌上的一道菜，示意连笑去尝。

连笑冲他微笑一下，一排小白牙快乐地招摇出来。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

朴廷桓对这个老对手很有情谊，一肚子话说不完似的。

绝艺尽职尽责地翻译，另一边看热闹不嫌事大地跟柯洁转述现场进程。

大家都懂规矩，不谈工作，于是柯洁几乎从绝艺嘴里拿到了所有细节信息。

“我怎么感觉朴廷桓被古哥和李世石喂狗粮了啊。”柯洁的脸上是一个教科书一般的挑事儿坏笑。

绝艺在后台运行分析程序，有一项数值飘飘忽忽地上升，不太拔尖，却已经足够被分类为“可以考虑的选项”。

绝艺在屏幕上显示自己的数据分析，柯洁懒懒散散地看着五颜六色的折线图。很快，他也注意到了那一串缓缓地向上飘着的数值。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

酒过三巡，朴廷桓的脸颊已经有些发红。

连笑也不像刚开场时那样拘束着，几个人聊开了发现还真能找到一点共同语言。

时越离场去了一趟洗手间，回来就发现朴廷桓也不知怎么的蹿到了连笑旁边的座位上。朴廷桓笑得眯眯眼，让时越想起来动画片里的机器猫。果然，不牵扯到双方利益的时候，对方看起来可爱多了。

机器猫兴高采烈地把手机递给时越：“时哥帮我们拍张合照可不可以？”

“当然。”时越点点头，接了手机，准备招呼另一边说悄悄话的黏糊在一起的两个人一起来。朴廷桓看出了他的意图，连忙阻拦：“不是的，我是说，给我和笑笑拍张合影。”他又低声道：“合作马上要正式结束了，下次这样开心地聚餐不知道要到什么时候。”

和笑笑？单独？拍合影？

时越心里警铃大作，但是他又不能直接告诉朴廷桓你面前这个人名草有主了你不能勾引他红杏出墙……万一对方根本没这个意思，气氛岂不是会很尴尬。

时越尴尬地吞咽一下，慢吞吞地调照相机模式：“怎么？你和我们笑笑还挺谈得来？”

朴廷桓不好意思地点点头，嘴角马上要咧到耳根。

时越抿抿嘴：“照完了，可得发给我们笑笑一份。”

这完全不是问题，朴廷桓答应得非常爽快。

就在包间一片和谐之时，朴廷桓无心地砸下一个重磅炸弹：“我想，我和笑笑能不能像前辈那样，在战场之下，也能做一辈子的朋友。”

这个类比可并不是那么靠谱。

正在聊天的古力瞬间住了嘴，李世石不明所以地看向他。正拿着手机接收朴廷桓发来照片的时越手指一抖，手机迅速滑落，砸在了茶杯边缘，杯子叮咣一声，和手机一起砸在了地上，一地冒着热气的水渍。

再热的水，马上也要凉了。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

仿佛自己费尽心血创建的网站被黑客黑到一个字节都不能幸免，柯洁脑袋上几乎冒火，转椅早就被他暴躁地推到一边，他自己站在原地疯狂跺脚，顺手毫无怜惜地不断蹂躏自己的头发。

“他什么意思？啊？公然撬墙角吗！”他双手撑在桌上，愤怒地冲着绝艺咆哮。

“跟古哥和李世石比？他和我家笑笑的关系跟古哥他们的关系差得远呢！”

“朴廷桓！你不要太过分！”

绝艺保持了属于一个程序的冷静，淡定地看着柯洁发疯。高清镜头里柯洁的形象被识别出来，旁边跳动着一列数值，愤怒值马上就要爆棚。

绝艺不禁开始暗暗为自己担心，鬼知道有数据突破极限值的时候会发生什么——是的这种事情可从来没有出现过呢。

就算关着门，所有路过机房的学员们，也能听到一个男孩子气沉丹田发自灵魂的怒吼：“朴廷桓！我跟你势不两立！”

“这个声音是1224吗？”

“朴廷桓是谁？”

“因爱生恨的对象？”

“说得通。”

……

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

浑然不知自己点了火药引信的朴廷桓无辜地环顾四周：“为什么突然安静下来了。”

连笑清清嗓子：“那个……朴廷桓先生，这种话还是不要乱说了。”

什么话？做朋友这句话有什么问题？朴廷桓非常疑惑，不过他也没在这个问题上纠结太久。也许是韩国与中国的习惯还是不同？自己说的话也许太过不合时宜？

他只是羡慕前辈能有一个旗鼓相当又心意相通的对手，感情方面他压根没去想过。有一线念头提醒他，对方也许误会了什么，不过酒精延缓了他的反应，这一线念头很快又被淹没在了意识的大海之中。

朴廷桓短暂地反思一下，不了解习俗就少说话，只喝酒总是没错的：“是我唐突了，我们来继续喝酒好了。”

李世石全然没明白发生了什么，倒是古力反应迅速，松了口气之后迅速地带跑了小李的注意力。

时越心疼地拿着餐巾纸擦干净凄惨地摔在地上的手机，第无数次希望手里的是个诺基亚。

正擦着，一个电话打进来。他起身出门去接电话。

“柯柯？”

柯洁气急败坏的声音从电话那头传来：“朴廷桓怎么回事！”

时越皱眉：“绝艺又在给你直播了？”

“这不是重点。”柯洁完全不想讨论无关内容，“朴廷桓他几个意思！时哥你能不能帮我看看笑笑的表情，他是什么态度？”

时越小心翼翼地透过门缝往包间里瞄一眼：“你家笑笑不会抛弃你的，你放一百个心好了。”

绝艺只能分析表面行为，没有读心功能，并无途径了解到朴廷桓的真实想法。

被只看数据不讲人情的绝艺坑惨了的老朴冤枉，堪比窦娥。

现在的柯洁盯着屏幕上的一串数据：“绝艺分析老朴他要撬墙角啊时哥！”

时越摸着下巴沉思，眼前又飘过刚拍的照片：“我倒是有个主意。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“我给你请了个假，下午你跟我回去一趟。顺便给你一个围观挖墙脚问题解决现场的机会。”代班教官时越收拾了讲义，对眼巴巴看着他的学生说。

阳光灿烂，教室采光很好，映得柯洁的眼神亮晶晶：“你有什么好办法了？”

教室里的学生已经全部离开，只剩下讲台上和凑到讲桌旁边的两人。

时越清清嗓子：“姜东润也是合作小组的人，你知道的吧。”

“听过，可是他跟我们不在一个部门。”柯洁疑惑。

“绝艺曾经和我八卦过，它的数据分析结果显示，姜东润对他同事朴廷桓可能有一点不一般的感情。”

“你不准把我的笑笑牵扯进大三角里去！”柯洁一副护老公的样子梗着脖子看着时越。

时越拿着讲义毫不客气地敲上他的脑袋：“在你眼里我就这么蠢？！”

柯洁缩一下脑袋，随手扒拉开讲义，笑得非常狗腿：“时哥你接着说。”

“当然是要把连笑和朴廷桓的合照发给姜东润同学了。”

没想到你是这样的时哥。

没想到你们每个人切开了都那么黑。

柯洁小白兔晃一晃自己被染黑了的长耳朵，崇拜地看向时越：“哥，你太棒了。”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“连笑先生，谢谢你的礼物。我们都会记得合作的这段日子的。”

刚在技术处办完事往办公室走的柯洁，听到门里传来的声音，立刻放轻脚步，用气声问时越：“什么情况？”

“我们借回礼之名给韩国方面准备了礼物，让老朴和老姜来取。当然，老姜现在应该已经看到我给他发的照片了。”

“老姜还有三秒到达战场。”绝艺在耳机里突然出声。

柯洁抬起头，走廊那头可不正是一个疾步走来的姜东润。

“我觉得问题要解决了。”

时越挑眉：“佩服我吗？”

“时哥，你谈恋爱之后情商高多了。看来我不用担心小姐姐看不上你了。”柯洁看着姜东润心不在焉地跟他们打了个招呼，一头撞进了办公室。

“不会吵起来吧？”柯洁看着姜东润的架势不免担心。

时越抱臂靠在门框上，一副“此时不看戏更待何时”的架势：“有老朴顺毛，当然不会。”

时越的分析堪比绝艺。

一秒前还气势汹汹地杀进办公室的人，见到朴廷桓之后一秒平静。

“这是在表演变脸还是怎样？”柯洁目瞪口呆。

时越不客气地怼他：“你以为你和连笑在一起的时候没有这么怂？”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

不出三分钟，朴廷桓就被姜东润拉出了办公室。朴廷桓不好意思地向着门口的两人打招呼：“东润哥有点事情找我，失陪。”

“没事没事没事。”柯洁笑开了花儿，连连摆手，“你们慢慢谈。”

最好直接回韩国谈。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

屋里的连笑听到了柯洁的声音：“柯柯？”他难以置信地往门口走。

柯洁答应一声，声音里是藏都藏不起来的笑意，大步跨过去抱住迎过来的人。

时越清清嗓子：“干嘛呢干嘛呢。”

“我差点后院起火，不能宣誓一下主权吗？”

连笑越听越不对：“后院起火？”

“那个老朴，难道不是要撬我墙角！”柯洁气愤地说，脖子还紧紧地蹭在连笑颈窝里不肯离开。

连笑倒是冲着他的背使劲拍了一掌，柯洁“嗷”的一声叫：“笑笑！”

“谁跟你说的他有这意思？”

“数据分析！”柯洁终于舍得直起身子，双手箍着连笑的肩膀理直气壮地直视他。

连笑哭笑不得，这可要解释清楚：“老朴有心上人，绝艺没看出来吗？”

“当然看出来了，不然怎么会提醒我！”

“它没提醒你那人不是我吗？！”连笑同情地拍拍他的脸，“你到底经历了什么导致智商降低？”

经历了和你的爱情……绝艺在耳机里小声说。

连笑扶住耳机：“你闭嘴，待会儿再找你算账。”

柯洁返回去试图理清当天发生的一切。朴廷桓有心上人，绝艺判断他处于暗恋状态，这没错。朴廷桓确实对连笑说过要做一辈子朋友的话，这也没错。他们的前辈古力和李世石也说要当一辈子的朋友，然而当朋友是假做伴侣是真。

当绝艺把三项特征合并的时候，出事儿了。

柯洁咬牙切齿地威胁绝艺：“你个人工智障，你完了。”

绝艺刚出了要命的错，底气不足地继续怼人：“你小心二进宫。”

眼看着柯洁要冲回技术处搞事情，连笑及时使用“智商”技能：“柯柯既然你回来了，我想请教你一件事儿。”

柯洁一秒切换情绪，转身正对连笑：“笑笑你说。”

门口的时越扶住额头，摇头叹息。真应该把你变脸的过程录下来，回放给你自己看，免得你以后对自己有什么误解。聂老那边还有事找他，作为一个女朋友还在外地工作的人，他也并不想留下承受单身狗专属伤害，于是转身走人。

连笑啊，这一摊子事可就交给你了。

连笑眼珠一转，瞄到了椅背上还没来得及拿回家的领带，于是深吸一口气直面自己不会打领带这个事实：“我记得你会打领带，能不能教教我？”

柯洁一口答应。

门外传来一个欠揍的凑热闹的声音：“柯洁啊！我也不会打领带！”

柯洁从门口探出头来，笑容灿烂：“网上有教程的！”话音未落，“砰”一声关上了办公室大门。

唐法医堪堪停在门外，心有余悸地摸摸差点遭殃的鼻子。

小别重逢的人们真可怕。

 

END


End file.
